Nothing Matters
by Gregrickfan
Summary: It's four years after the band broke up and somebody ends up getting more than they bargained for. -Not sure if story is better than summary-
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Alex Wolff. The sick, perverted, young, crazy and wild teenager who also happens to be in love with his brother's best friend. How it started? I'm not sure. It just happened. Teenage hormones? Yeah, I guess you could say that. I'm eighteen. He's twenty-one. Both legal. Both single. I do everything I can to hide what I feel for him. The lust. The willigness to let him do things to me that nobody else has.

"Alex!" I jumped once my brother's shout interrupted my thoughts. "Geez, man. What does it take to get you to pay attention?" I mumbled something that didn't make sense when the words formed in my brain. "What was that?" "Nothing." I replied, a little too fast. Nat raised an eyebrow and sighed, running a hand through his hair. I let out a shaky sigh and began to gnaw on my lower lip until the metallic taste of blood touched my tongue. "I'm sorry, Nat." I hardly recognized my own voice now. I was still used to hearing my high pitched voice before I hit puberty, but those days were over. "For what? For not paying atte-" "For being the worst brother ever." I interrupted, looking at him. He looked hurt as he walked over and sat next to me. "Alex.." I looked at him, trying my best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Do you honestly think that you're the worst brother ever?" I nodded, sniffled and wiped away a tear with my thumb. "That's not true. I love you, Alex." I knew he meant it. I loved him too. "Do you?" I mumbled, looking back at the ground again. "You're my brother. Look at how much we've accomplished together." I watched as Nat gestured towards the wall that held all our memories. Every morning I would always wake up and forget what Nat and I used to do together and all I'd have to do was look in that drawer and at the wall and the memories would come flooding back and I'd always have an emotional breakdown.

Nat placed his hand on top of mine causing me to hold my breath. Nat chuckled. "I'm sorry, by the way." I heard him say before we came to a stop at the restaurant. I blinked. Why was _he_ apologizing? It was my fault that had happened. "You're my brother and if this makes you feel uncomfortable," He paused, watching as I cradled myself. My arms locked around my legs, my face buried in my knees. "You can tell me." He kissed the top of my head. "I'll be inside." He whispered. I heard the door close and I sobbed quietly. What the hell is wrong with me. A knock on the window was the next sound I heard. I looked up, my eyes glistened with my tears. A familiar face greeted mine. "David?" He smiled a little before opening the door. "You okay?" He asked, watching as I wiped my tears away. I nodded slowly. "Where's Nat?" I let out a shaky sigh. I felt my teeth bite on my lip as I gestured my head towards the restaurant. David sighed. "If you don't want to see him, Thomas, Qaasim and I are all hanging at my house, if you wanna come." I raised an eyebrow, glanced at the restaurant then back at David and nodded. He held out his arms, wrapped one around the back of my head and picked me up. I buried my face in his shirt and stared the restaurant.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" Thomas' voice was the first I heard when I walked in the door behind David. I shifted uncomfortably as I picked at the sleeve of my sweater. David glared at him. "Sorry." I heard him mumble. "'S okay." I mumbled back, sitting on the ground. "He was crying in Nat's car and I brought him here." I felt a hand pat me on the back. I didn't know who's it was. "You better go call Nat, man." Qaasim. It was Qaasim's hand. I nodded slowly before getting up and walking to the back room. I quickly dialed Nat's number. He answered after two rings. "Alex, where the hell are you?" He was frantic. Demanding where I was every two seconds. "Nat, calm down, I'm fine!" I had to shout so I could be heard over his excessive screaming. "I'm at David's house." I heard Nat sigh. "I told you to come inside after you stopped crying." I glanced at the door, hearing voices behind it. "Hang on Nat." I opened the door, glaring at Thomas and Qaasim. "Do you guys mind?" I hissed, slamming the door in their faces. I brought the phone back up to my ear. "David found me and brought me here. He thought you had left me." "Well I didn't!" He snapped. "Nat, would you just listen for two seconds!" I shouted, rolling my eyes angrily. "I'm waiting." He answered. "I tried to explain to him, but he brought me here. He told me I could wait for you." Nat seemed to understand and calmed down a bit. "I'll be there as soon as I can." And the next sound I'm aware of is the dialtone.

"Alex, it's been hours. I don't think he's coming." I growled under my breath. "Shut up, David." I turned, glaring at him. "It's late. C'mon, Alex." He held out his hand and I grasped his wrist trying to pull myself up, but accidentally pulling David on top of me. "Heh." I chuckled. "Sorry." He stared at me for a few seconds. "David?" I held my breath. We had known each other all our lives, but this was a little too much. He placed both his knees on either side of me and kissed me fervently. I blinked. This was new. It becomes much more passionate as I flip us around and pin him down. Our kiss is now all teeth and tongues and when I pull away, a strand of saliva connects our mouths. I plant gentle kisses along his cheek, jaw, and neck when the sound of a door slamming open distracts me. I jump and quickly look up. "Alex?" I'm still panting from mine and David's kiss and I'm pretty sure Nat's not going to let me leave the house. Nat grabs my arm and pulls me away from David. He punches me in the face, causing me to spit out blood. "Damn you!" He hissed. "I loved you." I collapsed on the ground, coughing up blood as Nat punched me again. "Nat, stop!" Were the last words I heard before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is he okay?" I stirred once I heard the all too familiar voice of my brother. "He's moving. Shh." David's here too? "Nat, you didn't have to do that." I slowly opened my eyes to see that Nat, David, Thomas, Qaasim and Jesse were all here, but that I didn't recognize where I was. "Nat? David?" I mumbled weakly. I could still taste the metallic blood on my tongue. "Alex," They both sighed in relief. I glared at Nat as best I could to warn him to stay away from me. David frowned, his fingertips gently caressing my cheek. "You okay?" "I guess." I mumbled, closing my eyes again and swallowing roughly to try and get the foul taste out of my mouth. David's lips gently brushed across my own before pulling away. I opened my eyes to see that Jesse had moved closer. "Where am I?" I raised an eyebrow, looking at Nat for the first time without glaring. "The hospital," I bit down on my cheek. "It's my fault your here." And there came the tears. Falling from Nat's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Alex." I sighed shakily and closed my eyes again. "Why're you apologizing?" I heard myself mumble, but didn't recognize my own voice. "I.." His voice was choked and I had to blink back my tears. I wouldn't cry. Not here. "Because it's my fault you're here." Jesse handed me a glass of water. "Drink, Alex. It'll help get the taste out." I looked at her to see her smiling. I took the cup and pressed it to my lips and tilted my head back. The feeling of cold water at the back of my throat made the burning go away. "Mmm.." I moaned, opening my eyes and handing the cup back to Jesse. "Feel better?" I nodded, a small smile on my face. "Excuse me, Mr. Wolff?" Nat and I both looked up to see a nurse walking into the room. "Not you, Alex. You need rest." She reassured and I nodded again, laying my head back on my uncomfortable pillow. "Nat, would you mind coming out in the hall with me for a moment?" My eyes quickly widened. "Nat.." I whispered, gnawing on my lip. He looked at me and frowned. "I'll be okay." He promised as he walked out with the nurse.

"Alex?" It was an hour later. "You can go home now." I nodded slowly and got up off my bed, clenching to David's wrist in a mad death grip. He looked at me. "Alex, it's okay now," He nodded. I didn't believe him. I wasn't going to believe anything for a while. I was still mad at Nat. I still wasn't sure what had happened yesterday. I still wasn't sure why David had kissed me and why I had kissed back. I didn't know, but I liked it. A lot.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you know what happens now, right?" Nat asked, looking at me in the backseat. I leaned my head against David's arm and closed my eyes. Small tears began to fall, staining my red cheeks. Jesse placed her palm on my tightly clenched fist, stroking it with her thumb. "Nat, leave him alone," I heard David say. "He's still scared of you." Nat looked back at the road and exhaled. "He's still scared that you'll hurt him again." I sobbed shakily, burying my face in David's arm. "I know.. I'm an awful brother." Nat said, tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel. It was a few minutes before I stopped crying. We were stopping at my favorite restaurant for dinner. "We're here." Nat mumbled, getting out of the car and walking into the restaurant before any of us had a chance to get out.

"Alex, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Jesse asked when she noticed me picking at my sweater again. "Y-yeah." I stuttered, gnawing on my lip, following them as we all walked in to the restaurant. Nat was on the far end of the booth, glaring out the window. I frowned, sitting in between him and David. "You okay, Nat?" I asked. No reply. I sighed. "Hi, can I help you guys?" I looked up, smiling a bit. "Um, sure." Nat replied. She took all our drink orders and left. David placed the palm of his hand on my thigh, his thumb stroking it, causing me to inhale sharply and stiffen. His hand rubbed my leg until the waitress came back with our drinks. She placed my water in front of me and everybody else's in front of them. I stared blankly at my cup for a few seconds then at David. His smirk told me everything he planned to do while we were here. I held my breath, nudging him under the table. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and smirked again. 'Stop it.' I mouthed. "Stop what?" He whispered, waiting until everybody was distracted by Nat spilling his drink, to kiss my ear.

I pressed my lips to the straw and sipped, the cold water freezing my teeth. David stood and I watched as he rushed to the restroom, rolling my eyes. He turned before he walked into the restroom and grinned at me. I held my breath again. Jesse and Nat had started a conversation of their own. I silently stood and made my way to the restroom, knowing that somehow I was going to regret this. David grinned and took my hand in his, entwining our fingers together. He turned to look at me and brushed a strand of curls from my eyes. I backed up until the back of my neck felt the cool tile. I watched as David turned the lock and a silent click filled the room and three seconds later, a pair of lips crashed against my own. My arms wrapped firmly around David's waist and I pulled him close. He grinned against my lips, and nipped at my lower lip causing a small moan to escape my lips. David pushed me farther against the wall, pressing his erection against mine. He broke the kiss and stared into my eyes. I bucked my hips, grinding mine against his own. David grinned and pressed his lips against my ear, nibbling slightly at my earlobe. I tilted my head back, my eyes closing as a long breathless moan escaped my lips.

It wasn't long until David slid off my jacket and shirt. I was still surprised that Nat hadn't come looking for us yet, but at the same I wasn't. Nat probably trusted me now. He kissed me again as he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off, shortly followed by my pants. Our kiss is now all teeth and tongues just like the first. 'Damn, when did he become such a good kisser?' I thought to myself as a loud banging sound on the door interrupted my actions. "Damn it." David growled. It was the first time we had looked into eachother's eyes and I saw my own lust reflected in David's eyes. He kissed me once more after I pulled my clothes back on. Before we walked out, I grabbed David's wrist and pulled him close to me. "My house. Tonight." I kissed his lips once more, touched the door knob and looked at him over my shoulder, grinning as I left him alone in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

It was another five minutes before David joined me at the table. Nat gave me a knowing look. "What?" I asked, the palm of my hand facing upward on the empty spot next to me. David's hand took mine and entwined our fingers. "That's it." I looked at Nat, brows knitted in confusion. "Alex can I talk to you?" I raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyway. "In private." I stood and followed Nat towards the glass doors.

"Alex, you don't know what you're doing." I licked my lips and glared at Nat. "Nat, when are you going to stop treating me like a child?" I snapped, causing Nat to give me a hurt look. "Oh, don't give me that. I'm 18 now, Nat." I paused for a second. "Remember that song you wrote four years ago?" I could tell Nat was silently singing the song in his head. "Well, I need freedom, Nat. Like you said." Nat closed his eyes and sighed. "Alex, I know what you're doing, because I used to do the same thing. David and I were together a few years ago. And he cheated on me... with Josh." I raised an eyebrow. "But, when-" And he cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. My stomach was in knots, my mind seemed to be frozen. And only one thought directed itself to my brain. It wasn't David I loved. It was Nat.

Nat and I walked back in, sitting in our regular seats. David glared at me. "What?" He rolled his eyes. "Don't play stupid with me, Alex. I saw what you did out there." I glanced back at Nat seeing him give me a warning look. David had seen me kissing Nat. How could I not have noticed? Was I too blinded by the fact that my own brother was kissing me? Yes. That had to be it.

David didn't talk to me for the rest of the drive home. We dropped him off at his house and Jesse drove us back to ours. "So what happened back there, Alex?" She asked, eyebrow raised. "With you and David." I didn't reply. She didn't need to know that I was in love with my brother. She was techniqually the only family we had, considering dad and Betty and our regular mom had died. I gnawed on my lip. "Nothing." Nat answered for me. "David just... gets angry for no reason a lot." Jesse seemed to be able to tell something was up, but decided not to question it.

"Now are you sure you guys don't need anybody to look after you tonight?" I nodded. "Jesse, we're 18 and twenty-one. You honestly don't think we can take care of ourselves?" Nat placed a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump. "Alex, that's rude." He then turned to Jesse. "Yeah Jesse, we'll be fine." She smiled brightly at Nat. "Okay guys.." She paused, ruffling my curls causing me to growl under my breath. "Bye." She chuckled and turned away, closing the door behind her.

We sat on the couch, watching some movie that I wasn't really paying any attention to at all. I kept picking at random curls. "Alex, do you think David really saw?" "Who cares?" I mumbled. "You seem to." I blinked. "But that was after-" "After you found out you were really in love with me and not David?" "It just... shocked me. That's all." Nat scooted closer to me, wrapping his arms around my side. "Listen. I'm sorry I didn't approve of you and David." He planted a gentle kiss on the crook of my neck, causing a slight shiver to escape my parted lips. "Nat, it's okay..." "No.. it's not." He replied, kissing my jawbone. "Maybe I can make it up to you." He finished, laying me down gently on the couch and straddling me. I gulped. "Scared, Alex?" He asked, pecking my lips once before trailing them along my jaw. I bit my lip. "No..." I replied, breathlessly. He looked into my eyes and I could see that lust clouded his brown orbs. "Prove it to me then." Game on, Nat. Game on.


End file.
